The Siblings
The Siblings is a secret Guild where all the members are demigods or children of Dragons, thus they are semi-immortal. They made there presence known in the OVA's and are the main antagonists of season 3. Their stated goal is to replace their parents as the new gods of the World of Twelve, believing that the gods don't care about them and that the world has become horribly corrupt under their rule. They threw down the gauntlet against the Brotherhood of Tofu in season 3 because their leader, Oropo, desires both the Percidal family children and Ruel to join their new pantheon. Furthermore he has an unspecified need for Yugo's help as well in his plan. To that end he is using the weaknesses and doubts in the characters to try to bring them to his side. Members Oropo Leader of The Siblings but he appears to have some connection to the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Oropo believed that the current gods are lazy and selfish, and want them to be replace by the Siblings. He is one of the many versions of Yugo that appeared after his fight with Ogrest, when he used the six dofus. He is the only one left alive and is the cause of all the disasters that happened in the world of twelve. Lady Echo Second in Command, meant to replace her mother Eniripsa. Echo is the face of the guild whenever Oropo isn't around. It was revealed that she is in a relationship with Oropo and join his cause for believing in his belief and for being in love with him. Adamai Once a member of the Brotherhood of the Tofu, but soon join The Siblings after a falling out between him and Yugo over using the Eliatrope Dofus. Adamai gain a taller body and an even powerful abilities after draining the Eliatrope Dofus, coming even darker and villainous, willingly to kill his former friends. Sipho Child of a dragon, used as a spy. Can transform to look like anyone. Count Harebourg Imprisoned for his actions in the OVA, meant to replace his Father Xelor when the time comes Ush Galesh Ush is a demigod of the Ecaflip and meant to replace his Father Ecaflip. Tends to treat everything as a game, but in doing so he will respect the rules of the game. Poo Member meant to replace his Mother Pandawa Toxine Toxine is the demigod of the Sram race and the daughter of the Sram god. Out of all the members, she is the most villainous as she seeks to kill the Brotherhood more than the others. Mishell Member to replace her father Osamodas. She appears to not age much despite her appearance in the Dofus era (game). Dark Vlad Goultard's evil self, forcibly transformed by Adamai when he stole the Dofus. They kept him as a challenge to the heroes, since Elely is the one they desire to be their Iop God, not him. Black Bump Member meant to replace his mother Feca Arpagone Member (the only member not a demigod as she joined to help force her estranged husband, Ruel, to replace Enutrof) Dathura Member, meant to replace her creator Sadida. This is the very same being whose actions caused Ogrest to become the living natural disaster he had been for centuries, a fact that fills her with guilt. Kali Member to replace her mother Sacrier. Category:Factions Category:The Siblings